Claude X M Byleth
by yahemiester
Summary: A one-shot smut I wrote about Claude and M Byleth I may turn into a story if people like. Please write a review


He sat down on the wooden chair in front of his window quietly falling asleep, to the sound of rain falling onto the stones outside. The quiet pitter-patter of rain had made his evening a peaceful one as the class had been temporarily canceled due to it, not wanting to get everyone's papers and books wet on the small journey there.

Seemed like a poor excuse to him, but he didn't care enough to complain, he was tired and so was his class. They had worked hard to get this far and needed the rest.

His head tilted downwards as he began to drift off before he was brought fully back to consciousness by the sound of the door being knocked on. He rose from his seat, wearing nothing but a long set of loose pants as he swung the door open. Water-soaked in some as he had no small roofing to protect anything standing immediately outside of his door and it was placed right against the ground. Standing there in the cold rain was a smiling young man in a school uniform, the questionably honorable leader of the Golden Deer Claude.

He turned to remove himself from the door frame to wordlessly invite Claude into the room. which he quickly did, leaving a wet trail of footsteps as he walked in, turning on his left heel to face back towards his professor as he leaned on the wall. His face was alight with characteristic charm, a smile across his face with tan cheeks bearing a small blush.

Claude sneezed, double over nearly with its intensity explaining the blush as he shivered softly. Before Claude could recover enough to explain what he was looking for his professor had pulled the blanket from the bed and held it out towards him. "thanks teach" he said with a small shiver wrapping it around himself and sitting down next on the chair at the desk. "I may have stayed out in the rain a bit longer then I should have, he admitted with a small laugh as his own expense.

Byleth didn't even acknowledge he had said it as he sat down on the bed pouring a cup of tea from a kettle he had been preparing for himself. The warm brew set in Claude's lap on a small platter seemed to draw out a different sort of blush from the boy. He looked a Byleth quietly for a few moments, he had been working to be appreciated by other lords for most of his life. He was always the outcast, the outsider who had to rely on charm to gain attention and favor and here he was being treated like an old friend by a person he had met less than a year ago. Teach had always had the strangest charm to him, a short spoke stoicism that would make it seem like he was trying to push people away so counteracted by his kind actions that despite his silence people quickly found themselves looking to him for support.

Claude moved from the chair to sit beside his teacher, leaning against him quietly as he took a sip. it got him a weird look but for the moment Claude wasn't looking at Byleth as he spoke, "it's cold outside teach, we should share the blanket" He offered the smile never leaving his face. He felt Byleth move off the bed standing and taking a step away from it for a moment Claude felt he had overstepped maybe and held his breath. When he saw Byleth squat down to look him in the eye, Claude kept his slightly cocky grin but he always felt so vulnerable when he made eye contact with his teacher. That quiet soul penetrating gaze seemed to cut away the lies Claude spoke. His voice caught in his throat when so close to the Professor he couldn't even let his cold boy shiver.

He acted on an impulse, leaning into Byleth and pressing his lips into his professors. 'so warm' he thought, he had always expected Byleth to be as cold as his expression. But as Claude pressed the kiss wrapping his arms around the other man he could feel such a great warmth coming from his slender toned form that he couldn't bring himself to pull back in that moment. When he finally did he looked down a Byleth for a few moments, his grin was gone, his composer shattered in one moment of emotional frailty as he watched his Professors cold stoic expression for a few moments. He was always so good at reading people but at the moment Claude couldn't begin to fathom what his teacher was thinking.

Byleth took the cup from Claude's lap and set it aside on a table before sitting down beside him. Claude felt shame and some sadness as he waited for the scolding to come but it never did. suddenly he felt the soft brush of sheets against his back as he was pushed over onto it. The Ashen Demon hung over him not a hint of emotion played across his eyes but a small reassuring grin curled its self on his lips before he leaned down and kissed him back. The feeling of his Professor over him brought a sense of serenity over Claude the kiss being broken and changed for several kisses along his neck down to his collar. He slid his hands down onto his teacher's back, rubbing his thumbs down the professor's shoulder blades as Byleth clipped open the first few buttons on his collar.

Claude was many things but he had never seen himself as an idle lover, not that he had any experience. He slid up to sit pushing Byleth's upper body up tell it settled against the foot of his bed. Claude regaining some of his lost composure pushed his thumbs into the waistband of Byleth's pants and started pushing. Exposing bit by bit the pale skin around his hips till finally, he was on display.

"Dark Teal," He said aloud looking down at the neatly trimmed hair above Byleth's crotch first. He couldn't help it, he had seen men naked plenty of times but never in his life had he seen one of the strange randomly occurring colored hairs that dotted this continent. Byleth, ever the instructor sat up and pushed Claude back onto the pillows bringing his attention down an inch to see what he had started. The cock wasn't overly thick or lithe, falling into more normal dimensions girth wise. The long body and arousing scent is what caught Claude's eye though, the smooth shaft rubbing across his lips as his professor sat his bare ass down on his chest made him want so much more. He brought his tongue across the side of his tip slowly trying to tease a bit only to feel it slide forward some, the warm taste of another man rubbing his cock across Claude's tongue only making his pants feel tighter. He looked up towards Byleth's face only to see his teacher more compromised then he had ever been before.

His lips slightly parted as his eyes looked down at Claude over a pair of deeply red cheeks. He couldn't resist and accepted his professor deeper into his mouth, trailing his slick wet tongue across the sides of his warm shaft as he took him deeper past his lips. He felt the hand rubbing through his hair before clutching his fingers tight around the base of his strands of hair pulling him deeper. The cock invaded and Claude took it more easily than expected by his teacher. Luckily he lacked a gag reflex and it allowed his professor to sink into his throat. The wet slick of his cock pushing in was replaced by a soft groan as Byleth leaked a small amount of warm pre into Claude's throat. His thrusts bringing him deeper in as his breath became more sparse and sharper on the intake.

Finally bringing his hips totally against Claude's face he felt every inch of his cock pressed down into his partner's mouth, the warm feeling of the twitching length pushed across his tongue and deep into his throat was replaced by a sudden calm tapping on his thighs. He looked down to see he had wrapped them around the sides of his face and quickly withdrew completely from Claude with a wet slick.

Standing up beside the bed, pants falling completely around his ankles, he finally spoke up for the first time this night "sorry" he said in a meeker voice than he normally spoke in. Claude laid back completely against the pillow breathing a bit as he brought his hand to his face to tuck his hair back from his forehead, his cheeks alight with a blush as his eyes widened with realization at what was going on here. Byleth, despite his cocks hard body still standing proud and slick with Claude's spit, was ashamed to have taken advantage of a student in such a manner. He was about to say something else when he felt his length get wrapped in something else.

Claude began sliding his hand back and forth, trying to mimic the motions that made him feel good on his teacher. Rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock as he squeezed along the length with his fingers in a pumping motion. Byleth tensed as he drew back a bit only to be pushed forward towards an already kneeling beside the bed, Claude. His tip being brushed along its side by a warm inviting tongue as Claude switched hands. Apparently, he had been paying attention in class as his next motion came completely by surprise. His hand working across Byleths length suddenly became secondary to the middle finger, slick in Claude's own spit, slide its way into his back door. What Claude lacked in experience he made up for in the study, sliding his middle finger across the bottom of the Teacher's insides he only barely was able to feel the bump of his prostate before the heat of thick sticky stands hit his face and shot across his tongue. He was glad for preparation as the almost peach-flavored liquid made all his time working to import fruit this far inland and up to a mountain only to give it to his teacher worth it.

He looked up at Byleth, closing one eye to save it from having a strand of cum in it as he jerked the rest of Byleth's load out of his length onto his face and a bit onto his collar. The white slick liquid dripped down his chin his tan skin making a good offset for the slick liquid. Byleth looked down onto him with a quiet blush and panting, as Claude leaned over to clean it off onto his mattress. The motion was kind of in the shock of the moment as he could only see out of one eye at that point and didn't want to risk it getting between his eyelids. Regardless of not intending to his lifted his ass up and bent over the bed as he collected a bit of the blanket to mop up what was left. Feeling Byleth's hands stroke over his ass made him shiver a bit especially when he felt him it becomes exposed to the open air.

The soft squeezing of the professor across his warm exposed cheeks made him bite his lip and look over his shoulder. He could see the professor reach over and collect a small bottle of something off the table only to begin dripping it down between his cheeks. "what have you got there teac-" he seized up as the slightly cold liquid dripping between his cheeks was replaced by the heat of Byleth's fingers dipping themselves into Claude. The warm push of their bodies on his insides pressing out his inner walls by curling into them while their bases lightly pushed out against the tight ring of his entrance. He breathed deeply trying to relax some when he felt the professor pull his fingers out, feeling the warm smooth tip of Byleth's cock rubbing across his cheeks before tucking its self between them. It's warm probing tip touching on his tight entrance, soaking it in a bit of pre to go with whatever lubricant he had on hand at the time. Claude closed his eyes and could only see what was happening, the feeling of his professor leaning over his body, the warmth of his taut fit body bleeding onto Claude's back through his clothes as his warm cock slowly pushed in. Claude tensed and he stopped dead, waiting for his lover to loosen again. When Claude was ready he reached up to clench the sheets in his hand, tucking the braid of hair back behind his ear so his green eyes could open and glance over his shoulder to nod at his teacher

The push brought his Professor deep within him, his insides clenching softly and squeezing around the cock. The slick lube not letting them grip fully instead rubbing around it as it began to move back and forth. "Fuck...~" he uttered under his breath as Byleth sped up, pressing his length back and forth to the steady tempo of his breath tell Claude once more felt his hips pressing against his presented bare ass. He groaned at the throb he drew out of his teacher's cock, squeezing down as he felt him push all the way in. He didn't need to speak, the slow motions drawing quiet quiet gasps from the two men was enough.

Finally drawing on his end Byleth reached down after spitting onto his hand and wrapped it around his partner's cock. Squeezing it he began pumping up and down, it lacked skill lost in the moment but it was more simulation the Claude was ready for. A few wet smacks as Byleth sped up, bringing his hips back and forth in sharper motion and the slick back and forth of his hand across Claude's length brought him over the edge. He came hard, not having touched himself for some time before this he spilled quite the bit of seed out onto the ground below him. "Goddess!" he cried as he felt his partner push all the way into him cumming deep within Claude as he did the same. With a few thick claps of his hips slapping against Claude, his cock twitching and spilling cum, he was done. Claude turned over letting his ass hang in the air as he heels drug across the ground from his position.

His teacher stood fully a blush deep across his cheeks as he pulled his shirt open and dropped it to the floor behind him with a thud. The bare upper body of his Professor revealing to Claude a bit more of the Professor's past. It was seemingly utterly clear of cuts or abrasions untell one looked close. The bare chest of the mercenary turned teacher bore the marks of thousands of cuts, his scars just faded well. Laying down he put his legs into the bed beside Claude's head and looked as if he was about to pass out. Claude stood starting to pull up his pants when he felt Byleth's hand reach out and grab his wrist.

Looking down he felt for the first time like he may see something other than just the man he knew and had lusted for. Instead, he saw a young man nearly his age, one who didn't want him gone. Claude thought of the thousand and one things that could go wrong then sighed pulling his shirt to reveal his smooth fit tan body to his professor, his abs while present not washboard quality, and kicked his shoes off. crawling in he faced towards the professor wrapping his arms around the back of Byleth and cuddled his chin into his shoulder. The two young men waited out the storm that night, sleeping peacefully in a lovers embarace.


End file.
